


[Podfic] I'm Not Even Supposed to Be Here Today

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of perpetfic's story. 14 minutes. 
</p><p>Summary: <i>It's never just a milk run with Bond. Q doesn't know what he was thinking.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'm Not Even Supposed to Be Here Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Not Even Supposed to Be Here Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612693) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic, and to the mods for organising. Hosted by the ever-amazing Paraka.

Cover art by greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:14:00 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1TXtpFc)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to hear from you! :)   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
